When The Sun Sets
by xStaticPulse
Summary: Bradin Westerly is the victim of a surfing accident which is wittnessed by a complete stranger. When he realizes that this mystery girl is poppping up everywhere, he forms a friendship with her, while at the same time Callie begins to get jealous.
1. Prologue: Blood Bath

_Through all the sunlight breaking and the pounding of the rain  
  
Past the thunder's shouting I can feel the aching pain  
  
His eyes shine through the clouds and begin to make me sane  
  
How can I be losing when there's just one thing to gain_  
  
The words pouring from Jazmine Saunter's pencil failed to make any sense to her mind whatsoever. There was no one who could pull her away from this mess...everything she'd been rewarded for life was beginning to slip away. And as she sat in silence against the scorching sand of Playa Linda's beach front her murky hazel eyes stared out onto the ocean. Noontime meant crowds of people, which later on led to her finding another spot to rest. She was not about to move. She never moved for anyone. Not even for the dozens of volley ball games scattered across the shore, or the several packs of families and friends all lining up for a dip in the water. No one was an exception.  
  
Jazmine tugged her notebook off of her lap with a gentle sigh, only to reveal her legs the color of fresh butterscotch due to the tan received over the years in California. Her knees were hidden slightly by a pair of simplistic male's shorts colored a smokey gray, her sickly-thin upper half a loose white 'Billabong' tee shirt. Not much, but who was she trying to impress? Bare feet wiggled against the sand's surface and dug a miniature hole beside an empty water bottle scattered from previous slobs of the beach.  
  
Long, almost hip length jet black hair rustled thickly once pulled out of a loose ponytail, its color soaking up the almost painful sun. She continued to gaze in utter silence out at the waves, at a spot where she did not see anyone balancing upon one of those stupid surfboards...That's what SHE thought, anyway. Just as she was about to stand something caught her eye; a sudden change in the magnificent cerulean ocean. No longer was that certain area gleaming, but now the salty water was dull, streaked in a different color. The color she realized was the same one spewing from her finger just a few minutes ago when scraping it on a spare sea shell; the color of blood. It began to spread along the surface, and no one had yet to notice except her. Just as she was about to point the scene out to the nearest person she gasped; for above the pool of crimson came a jagged piece of painted wood...A mutilated surf board.


	2. Unspoken Words

Author's Note: Thanks guys. I haven't done Fan Fictions in a while, so excuse me if I'm a little rusty on the next few chapters. Just to let ya'll know Sarah is probably not going to be included at all, since she's shipped off to boarding school. The setting is already into the school year, but right now it is Winter Vacation. 'course it's not gonna be too cold, though. It IS California. Alright? Alright.   
  
Apalled yet broken-down Ava Gregory leaned into the shoulder of her former working partner, Susuannah. The two happened to be sharing a seat in Playa Linda's single hospital on the other side of town, surrounded by family. Nikki and Derrick were curled in the corner, each of their eyes glistening with fresh tears, while Jay and Johnny were on either side of their female friends, head tilted in their hands. Anyone who knew the family, as pieced together as they were, would know that a certain teenager was missing from the group. Well, he wasn't missing...not entirely. Bradin was just down the hallway. In the emergency room.  
  
"I'm...I'm going to go see if the doctor has any updates about his condition." Ava whispered to anyone who was willing to listen. She wretched to her feet and shuffled in silence against the tiled floor, nearly stumbling into one of the surgeons and immediatly beginning to pour her soft-spoken concerns out in the open.  
  
Susannah tore a trembling hand through her darkened hair and let a sigh escape her lips. She was never one to look at the downfall of things, but in cases like this, everything could change. Her eyes the color of fresh almonds blinked over at the adolscents in the corner and she reached to her high heeled feet, the soles clicking as she began over and kneeled between their chairs.   
  
"You guys," she began gently. Neither of them even glanced over but she knew for a definate fact they were both listening.  
  
"Bradin is going to be okay, so you don't have to worry."   
  
Nikki could not help but let the tears flow freely down her cheeks, while Derrick's were a bit lighter. An expression of confusion and dissapointment all mixed into one was across his face.  
  
"It isn't fair." the nine year old murmured under his breath.  
  
Susannah's eyes gazed over at him in sorrow.  
  
"I know it isn't fair, but sometime-"  
  
"It isn't fair that Bradin gets to go to heaven with mom and dad, when we have to stay here. On earth."   
  
His words were cut off by Ava nearly running down the hallway and sliding against the carpet in the waiting room. A hopeful gleam found itself in her tanned complexion.  
  
"The doctor said, Bradin is going to be fine. He just got out of surgery for his leg. We can all go in and see him if you guys are quiet."   
  
All five guests shot to their feet and began in a single file down the corridor, Ava stepping into the lead to make it six. She turned down to a second hall which was colored in splatters of pale blue and opened one of the off-white doors gently, as if afraid to awaken what was lying inside. Everyone could not help but supress a gasp to what met their attention.  
  
Propped up only slightly on an overstuffed pillow was a head of sandy blonde hair, appearing to be quite stringy from lack of nutrition. The face masked behind the mop was an unhealthy pale, possibly from severe blood loss. His frame from the upper chest, left bare and plugged into several machines overhead by suction circles, was hidden in the grip of a white sheet, which was stained in faint marks of blood not yet washed away. Behind thin lashes Bradin's eyes were left loosely closed.  
  
"I can't watch this." Jay's thick Australian accent croaked. He began to turn on his worn sandals but Johnny took him by the arm in order to keep him stablized.   
  
"Oh my Gosh..." Nikki mumbled, more or less whined. Derrick was the only one who had the strength to move closer than the foot of the bed. His creaking steps paused in front of his older brother's torso.  
  
"Bradin? Can you hear me?" A rather thin finger prodded at the sixteen year old's left hip bone. Ava stepped forward in order to hold her youngest nephew back but was denied by either of the male's arms.   
  
It seemed like eternity to await an answer that would probably never come; just as Derrick began to depart into the back of the room a gentle groan pierced his ears. He spun around and his freckled face lit up with wonder.  
  
"Bradin?"  
  
Silence and tension was so thick one could slice it with a razor blade. Without so much as a sound the eyes of the patient flitted open to reveal the intense aquamarine gaze the family knew so well. Smiles and gasps of relief filed the room.  
  
Bradin's fingers twitched against the safety bar of the bed in order to steady himself into a more formatable position. It was difficult to tell if he knew he had an audience close by, for his attention spand seemed stolen. As soon as his knees and lower body shuffled an uttering of sheer pain bubbled from his lips. Otherwise he came under the impression that he was not able to speak due to the ounces of medication flooding through his system.  
  
Ava stared wide eyed at her nephew for some sort of acknowledgement. Her eyes nearly flinched at hearing him in agony. His eyes clenched close, muscles tightening quite a bit before collapsing back onto the pillow. In a split second Bradin soundlessly scanned the room and grew startled at the sight of his family.  
  
"Honey, it's probably just because of the medication if you feel numb at all." Ava glued a soft smile across her face.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Johnny questioned.  
  
Jay was leaned against the doorway all the while. He was almost too shocked for words.  
  
The sixteen year old remained silent.   
  
Nikki nibbled on the inside of her cheeks and tilted her head at her brother.  
  
"Do you feel any better, Bradin?"  
  
No response.  
  
No acknowledgement.  
  
No answers.  
  
Johnny could not be sure, but as he ran all five tanned digits through his own copper-like hair, he could not help but wonder if they were ever going to get an answer from his boy again. 


	3. Half Past Mute

---Four Months Later---  
  
It was amusing how a single ring of the doorbell can alter the house of Ava Gregory so quickly. Whilst four heads all poked from their bedrooms, the two youngest children of the house bounced down the stairs.   
  
"I'll, I'll get it." Nikki announced, her words being interupted by a thick yawn. A pair of pale yellow silk pajama bottoms decoarted in forest green frogs and a white Billabong tee shirt limped from her frame. Tassels of mahogonay-colored hair was on ends in every which direction due to rolling in constance around in her sleep. Derrick escaped from his place beside her and trudged to the sofa. She did not even think of who it might of been and lazily flung open the door. A head of chocolate brown locks and and all-out friendly smile greeted her in return. Her first reaction was simple. Once again the door swung shut and she snatched one of Susannah's hair ties from the edge of the kitchen counter, smoothening her jungle mass of tangles into a ponytail resting at her shoulders, along with pulling her trousers higher against her hips. She could not even imagine what the boy on the other side was thinking and didn't care. No way in hell was she going to look like a complete slob for him. After taking a deep breath Nikki gently opened the door a second time. The smile dissapeared completely from Cameron's face and melted into confusion of having the door slammed in his face.  
  
"Cameron! It's...it's early...What are you doing here?" Nikki tried her best to refrain her tiredness and brushed away the sleep with the back of her fist that collected in the corners of her eyes.  
  
That sickeningly happy smile formed on his face again. Some found it vomit-worthy but she thought of it as adorable.  
  
"I wanted to know if you could get out of the house for a while and head by the boardwalk to watch the sunrise. It's at five forty eight today, so-"  
  
"Wait..." She turned on her bare heel to stare over at the kitchen wonderessly.  
  
"I told Aunt Ava I would help her with breakfast this morning."  
  
Derrick eyed her with a raised brow.  
  
"No sh-"  
  
"I don't know if I should, Cameron." Nikki's eyes glanced up into his own, before immediatly looking away.  
  
"I could go wake her up and ask her if you want."  
  
The excitement floated away from his face.  
  
"No, that's alright. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble for waking her up so early. I guess, maybe another time?"  
  
A pounding along the staircase caused both of them to lurch in question. Their eyes peered over only to see a young man no taller than five foot eight pass down into the kitchen. His toned frame was bare with the exception of pale silver shorts which gleamed against the weak sunlight.   
  
Cameron ignored the warnings from his other and took a step or two closer.  
  
"Hey Bradin...Uh, how's the surf shop been going? I heard that they might close it down since not alot of people a-" he gasped softly at the elbow ramming into his ribs. Nikki shot him a merciless glare and he easily got the message.  
  
Bradin reached out a hand and thrust open the refriderator. His eyes, still the intense color of the turquise sea, scanned to the remains of the pizza box from last night, scooping a still-cold slice into his hand and taking a small bite.   
  
"Aunt Ava told you not to keep eating the leftovers for breakfast." Derrick mumbled under his breath while digging into the sofa's cushions to find the remote.   
  
Of course, he didn't expect an answer.   
  
"What did Aunt Ava say?" A familar voice chimed somewhat sleepily from behind. Derrick's neck twisted in the opposing direction to see his aunt grinning, a hand placed on her hip.   
  
Nikki's heart leapt in her throat. As badly as she wanted to she refrained from shoving Cameron straight out the door. He, on the other hand, had anything but leaving on his mind.  
  
"Ms. Gregory!" He nearly squeaked.  
  
"Would it be alright if me and Nikki head down to the beach to catch the sunrise?"   
  
After a moment of thinking she plopped down against the island in the kitchen, giving Bradin a short glance. He did not stare back at her in return, instead hopping onto the counter beside the sink and eating his "breakfast" in silence. Crumbs peppered against the front of his neck and collerbone but he paid no mind. Just as Ava began to accept Cameron's polietly asked question she noticed the defeated expression across her niece's face. Immediatly she knew what she was up to.  
  
"Sorry Cameron, but since I'm awake, the rest of them should be up soon. Plus Nikki told me she would help...help make breakfast." As a kind gesture she added an invitation or him to stay.  
  
Cameron shook his head and gave a wave to the family. He took a step forth and was about to plant a kiss on Nikki's cheek, but she had turned around, so all he received was a mouthful of hair. Once his unease was settled he nearly scurried out of the door and made sure it was shut gently.   
  
A minute of gazing was almost painful.  
  
"Nikki," Ava brushed by Bradin in order to retrieve the gallon of milk from the refriderator.  
  
"Can I please ask why I just covered you up from going to watch a sunrise? That's a little harsh, isn't it?"   
  
She sighed in response and sat beside Derrick, who was giving his brother suspicious glances in between staring at the television's guide rolling across the screen.  
  
"I..I don't know. I haven't helped with breakfast for a couple of weeks, so I figured today was the perfect day to do it."   
  
"Oh, you're really helping. And you did a majority of the work yesterday." Ava cawed with a roll of her eyes. She chuckled at the two siblings beginning to quietly fight for the handling of the remote.  
  
"I have to-Derrick will you just give it up-start on my homework for the vacation. It isn't-it isn't that bad after a while. Sort of fun-stoppit-in a way." She interjected herself as Derrick flung himself on top of her stomach in order to take the remote.  
  
Ava could almost see Bradin rolling his eyes from behind her. Nikki being so studious was quite easy, but a handful at the same time.   
  
"Homework fun? Maybe you can memorize the dictionary too so you can really party." A rather masculine voice slurred from the foot of the stairs. It was Nikki's turn to roll her eyes. Following behind Johnny came Sussanah, a pair of neon red socks unevenly pulled up to her ankles sliding across the floor. Her eyes were hardly open and her hair resembled one large, dark cotton ball. The entire household, or what was awake of it, took one look and broke into laughter. But of course, you couldn't call the oblivious state Bradin was in 'awake'. There of course was a reason for Nikki trying to stop any snide remarks that could come to him, or how he did not respond to any of his family or visitors. He was silent. Not mute, of course...well...in a way. It wasn't like he hadn't spoken in years and years...just for four months. 


	4. Between Strangers

"I had THE weirdest dream last night." Johnny explained through a mouthful of toast. Everyone, with the exception of Jay and Erica, all sat around the table, helping themselves to the several pieces of toast and eggs, along with a helping of frenched toast.  
  
"Don't tell me it was about those evil beach bums handling metal detectors again." Ava inquired with a knowing grin. Johnny rolled his eyes but at the same time couldn't help but laugh, as well as a majority of the rest.  
  
"No. Not even close, actually. There was this huge, and I mean huge, party going down on the beach one night, and I was sitting on top of one of the coolers, when all of a sudden Michael Myers comes strolling out of the water with a pitchfork!" Nikki and Susannah buckled over into fits of laughter, while Ava refrained a snicker. Derrick was watching him with wide, intrested eyes. Bradin's attention was focused on the near-empty plate of scrambled eggs swimming in ketchup. His fork poked against the food, every so often scooping a small morsel into his mouth.  
  
"So, anyway," Johnny continued along. The grin across his face revealed there was not an ounce of exhaustion left ven if it was barely quarter past six at the time.  
  
"Myers comes striding out of the water like some big man on campus, waving his pitchfork around and stabbing everything in sight-" Ava leaned her foot over and thrust it in his knee with protest, but he took it as an accident and resumed speaking.  
  
"-when he takes off his hockey mask and throws it like a frisbee. It ends up hitting some guy's neck and his head topples over onto the ground...blood going everywhere. It was disgusting, but very real." When the word 'blood' came along Bradin could not help but feel his stomach flopping while placing a near-mouthful of ketchup onto his tongue. He stood, plate in one hand and empty glass of milk in the other, placing the contents in the sink and beginning to sop them with soap and water.  
  
"No, that's alright, Bradin. I'll get them." Ava reassured with a swig of orange juice.  
  
His head merely shook once he began to lurk into the direction of his bedroom. After his door was heard creeking closed on its hinges the rest of the family grew a bit quiet.  
  
"I'm worried about him." Susannah inquired with a soft sigh.  
  
"He should be in some sort of class for this by now. Do you think I should take him for therapy?" Ava suggested.  
  
Derrick, still seeming appaled by Johnny's little nightmare, turned to his aunt.  
  
"Bradin isn't insane, is he?"  
  
All three adults, Nikki happening to join in, exchanged solemn glances.  
  
"He isn't insane, Derrick." Nikki shook her head and stood up as well. She placed her plate in the sink and returned to her seat.  
  
"Insane is more or less when you can't function properly. You know, you can't walk or talk like a normal person."  
  
"But Bradin can't talk." he protested.  
  
Ava slid a hand through her auburn-like hair.  
  
"Honey," she began thoughtfully.  
  
"Bradin is ableto talk, he just chooses not to." Her olive eyes glanced to both roomates sitting across from her, as if silently saying 'I hope so'. "But still, it still isn't very normal. I think I'm going to call an appointment for some sort of therapist today..."  
  
"And where are you going to get that sort of phone number?" Johnny scoffed. "1-800SHRINK?"  
  
Sussanah felt a chuckle bubbling into her throat but hid it easily by a forced cough. Derrick's head cocked to a single side while listening to the arguement starting to brew around the table.  
  
"Johnny," Ava was obviously displeased with his answer. Her nephew, as strange as he was being, was no laughing matter. "I'll find our Yellow Pages. It's here...somewhere."  
  
"Wouldn't the hospital have information on those kind of numbers?" Nikki raised and lowered her left shoulder. Once realizing that Sussanah pushed her plate aside she stood and placed it in the sink on top of her own.  
  
Ava stepped into her thoughts for a moment.  
  
"You know what? That is a great idea. I'm going to head down there later on." she grinned and stood on her feet, beginning to clear the rest of the table which remained finished or unused.  
  
"Can I come?" Derrick piped up.  
  
"Sure." she responded with a nod.  
  
Meanwhile, the subject of the other's conversation placed the comforter against his mattress and sat against his already-made bed. He placed his hands against the window revealing a bit of some other houses nearby. Just as the window was about to be closed a faint screech bled into his ears. Curiousity had gotten the better of him. Bradin shot over to the glass only to watch two frames stand face to face against the house just alongside the beach wave their hands with their faint words, not yet heard to him. One of them was obviously female with jet black hair and a very mildly curved figure, while the other was unidentifyable, a gray sweatshirt and rather wide-spand jeans across its frame. Whatever it was towered over the other by a near-foot at the least.  
  
The arms covered in smokey gray fabric suddenly lunged forward and took the female by the shoulders. Her petite form collapsed onto the ground with a shrill cry. Bradin could not watch anymore. Instinct taught by his parents was seeping in like some sort of canine's. Everything past that was a blurr.  
  
Soon after he found himself racing swiftly yet silently through the door quite close to the kitchen, going unseen. His steps remained hurried down the yard with bare feet until he was within yards' length of the scene. Fists of the bulkier humanoid were flying in every which direction to the helpless young woman, though she remained silent with some sort of awkward pride instead of screaming in defense. Her thin arms were no match to covering up her face which by the looks of it was badly bruising.  
  
Bradin allowed his lips to part but no words came out. Instead he raced forward and felt himself colliding with the steelness of rock hard biceps. This was definatly a man. Both of them collapsed into a tangle of fists onto the ground. Through the several different snapping of skin and crackling of bone Bradin suddenly felt a sharp pain encircle his left eye socket. He had no idea who this male was and was already being injured by him! How fair was that?  
  
A second blow pierced a bit lower, this time creating a direct contact with the sharpness of his cheek bone. Several were thrown after that and he found himself pinned solely to the ground by his shoulders. Droplets of rogue crimson trickled from both nostrils, collected, and died at his lips. The mystery man struggled only slightly to reach his feet and trample in the other direction until his footsteps were but faint memories.  
  
Bradin could do nothing but lay there. He felt one with the warm, solid ground...at peace with the throbbing pains boring into his nose and eye, along with too many other places to count. All of it had happened so fast, and for what reason? To protect some girl he did not even make aquantiences with. That of course was about to change.  
  
A pair of foggy hazel eyes were the first trait to captivate his prescence. His own optics had to be forced open because of their sudden heaviness. Due to the pulsating of the bridge of his nose both temples were also beginning to throb. A hand clothed in a black tee shirt in spite of the heat leaned downward to prod at his own, but past that, everything just faded into darkness. 


	5. Sounds Like Jazz

Even with the closing of telepathy's connection Chris could not help but feel a weak, disturbing twinge against his right shoulder after placing her bones back into their correct position.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I'm in one of my insomniac moods right now so here comes another chapter! xD Don't mind what I said before about Sarah probably not being in this, because I'm starting to have second thoughts. Just to build the tension a little. Mwuahaha. ox I have an awesome idea for her, but don't know if I'll go through with it. There are so many characters I have yet to bring into the story yet...Callie, Jay, Erika, and even a few characters that I made up myself...Which is all the reason for you guys to keep reading and tell your friends. xP  
  
A cool, refreshing liquid dripping against the thick bruise on his eye socket was the sensation which greeted him from unconciousness. Senses once numb to all surroundings now began to adapt to wherever the hell he was; a ceiling fan hummed softly in his ears, the mixed fumes of ripe strawberries and cheap cigarette smoke flooding into his nostrils. But that was not all. He had absolutely no idea if he was at home or half way across the country, and that frightened him. Bradin's first instinct was to shoot up from the lying position he managed to be relaxed in but a pair of scarred hands held him back. Just the fingernails belonging to them alone intrested him; each was colored in a deep coat of scarlet, followed by some sort of clear shine. They were rather long and pointed and nearly dug into his revealed upper half.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry. This was my fault. You can stay here as long as you need to." The voice speaking swiftly from behind him cracked just slightly. Bradin found it amusing, but did not comment. Instead he lay against the understuffed sofa and found his head was in the young woman's lap, more specifically on her knee.  
  
"It's just...It's just..." Obviously disgruntled, the young girl cut herself off and began a new topic of speaking.  
  
"My name's Jazmine." She waited a minute or so to see if he would respond with his own identity. Nothing. But she wasn't about to hold that against him; for all she knew he could be in hair-raising pain.  
  
"Come on. Want me to get you home, whever that is, Mystery Boy?"  
  
Bradin heard her chuckle and felt a lazy smile appear across lips. From then on both of them sat ever so content in silence. After what seemed like eternity Jazmine swore she heard a hoarse word or two come from him.  
  
"What was that?" she spoke softly.  
  
His lips did not want to move from lack of use, but somehow he felt like he needed them to. A murmur soon escaped them, unheard to anyone but himself. Lean eyebrows quirked in question. "Hmm?"  
  
"Jazz." Bradin lifted his head and found the pain in his nose had subsided, though his head was still pounding, something which he could withstand.  
  
Jazmine's brow nearly dissapeared into her forehead and she could not help but snicker. "What?"  
  
"Yo-your name...I-it sounds like Ja-jazz."  
  
She smiled warmly and prodded at a loose strand of pure ebony hair passing in her vision. "Never got that kinda nickname before. So, do you have a name?"  
  
Struggling was scarce in order to reach to his feet and meet the thin, wooden floor. One glance around the area and he was already in a state of surprise; laundry scattering around the dining room and leading into the kitchen covered a lopsided table and peeling vanilla wallpaper. The towering cabinet cluttered in empty bottles of various alcohol seemed like it would tip at any second due to the weight placed upon its shelves. Bradin wasn't sure, but he even thought a cockaroach skitted across the grimy tiled floor of the kitchen nearby.  
  
Jazmine shot to her feet and gently tugged on his arm, pressing open the door with the toe of her sneaker. Both of them almost collapsed on the grass in the front yard in severe need of cutting. A light blush formed at her mocha cheeks.  
  
"Sorry about that." she apologized quickly. He did not even test his mind to try and figure out what she was so sorry about.  
  
"Brad-din."  
  
"Nice to meet'cha Bradin." Eyes trailed down to the lightly littered ground somewhat shyly. "Well...You can uh, head home if you want. You have no business staying here in a house like this, do you? I hope you feel better, and like I said, I am really sorry about what happened. From the bottom of my heart, I am."  
  
What happened? What was this girl going on about? Confusion struck the sixteen year old's mind for a split second and his intense gaze fixed upon her face. Two dark bruises were on either side of her jaw bone and a thin yet noticable scar down her left cheek. That was it. It was all coming back to him. The sights of abuse, the tackling, punches, everything. Before having a chance to ask a question about the situation Jazmine departed silently back into her home, her sheet of board-straight tresses flowing behind her in the morning atmosphere.  
  
Bradin felt immobilized in his spot near the front steps. Did she care at all about her condition, her apperance? More over, the fact that she was thrown around by a man like a rag doll?  
  
--Back At The House--  
  
"Mmmm...You're a naughty little boy today, aren't you?" Erika crooned in her fellow partner's ear. Jay could feel the fifty watt smile permenantly attached to her face as his lips carressed the area of her collar bone, tongue massaging at the tender flesh. The pair were leaned against the doorway of the house known so well. What they didn't know of was the audience examining their foreplay from the glass sliding door. Erika raised the hand leaning against the material of her pocket and let her fingertips push back a clump of sandy locks from Jay's hairline. Giggles and gentle squeals were all that entered his ear.  
  
"Sorry, you missed the bedroom by a few." Johnny piped in order to get their attention. Immediatly the couple shot upright, Erika placing a slate of dark hair over the moist reddening spot against her neck. Both of their faces shot a deep scarlet and Jay tried his hardest to change the subject.  
  
"We were just stopping by."  
  
"We can see that." Nikki quipped with a raised brow.  
  
Ava rolled her eyes with a grin and motioned the two in. All of them crowded into the area of the living room, Nikki and Derrick plopping on the floor. Each of the ajoined family members had changed into their normal day clothing attire.  
  
"Do you think Bradin will be up for surfing today?" Erika striked up a conversation while leaning gently against her beloved's shoulder. Ava's eyes dropped to the floor for a moment in thought whilst everyone did not even bother to answer. No one besides his surfing teacher attempted to motivate him back in the water, but ever since the shark accident, he'd barely gone so far as the shore of the beach.  
  
"I doubt it." Johnny's eyes diverted toward the stares in growing curiousity. "Where is that kid, anyways? He's been up there for a few hours."  
  
"Probably fell asleep." Sussannah suggested. However, Ava was not going to take that as an answer. After retracting from her position in the heart of the couch she jogged upstairs and dissapeared down the thin hall. Moments later she stomped back down and landed in a stiffening position against the kitchen's island. Her eyes were widened to the size of quarters, everyone staring over in growing concern.  
  
"He's not in his room."  
  
Sussanah and Johnny both craned their necks with disbelief. Derrick and Nikki's eyes met and scanned around the first floor for any sign of their oldest sibling. The entire pack was about to stand but a clatter of iron against glass interupted their actions. They all took once glance at Bradin's appearance before noticing his condition. A chorus of low gasps sunk into the room.  
  
"Did you lose a battle between a set of stairs, mate?" Erika bit gently into Jay's shoulder for his comment which caused him to silence. Jay stood almost cautiously and stood in front of the teeanger, Ava joining right at his side. Her finger traced the black and blue mark along his eye, watching him twitch in mild pain.  
  
"What in the hell..." Johnny stay transfixed on the several scrapes at Bradin's chest in awe. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"I...Don't know." Silence grew agonizing along the house. From a flabbergasted Ericka all the way down to a nearly frightened Derick, the entire household stared, as if in denial that those three words came from someone else. No one decided to say anything about it though, afraid it would trigger the sixteen year old's already low temper.  
  
"Well...Go get yourself cleaned up, Bradin. It's almost noon. We're all heading down to the boardwalk, and we'd love for you to come."  
  
He paid no mind to his aunt's words but instead led himself upstairs and into his bedroom. Once the door closed a bit harshly Johnny was the first to break the silence. "Well, that was...intresting." 


	6. You'll Be Here Always

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the support so far! Tommorow, late afternoon, I'm leaving for New Hampshire with my friends for one of their birthdays, and won't be back till Monday. Urk. Expect a new chapter as soon as I get back!**

A pair of bare feet shuffled soundlessly down the stairs and toward the sliding glass door where the rest of the family was waiting. Just as Bradin exited outside, dressed simply in a white tee shirt and navy blue swim shorts, the cluster of people he knew so well became oddly silent. Were they talking about him? Of course they were. For quite a while he could not help but hear his aunt and her friends, along with his own flesh and blood siblings speak of his condition...wondering if he'd get better. Like there was anything wrong with him in the first place. Choosing not to speak wasn't a crime! At least, that was how the sixteen year old thought of it. Even since he just spoke previously in the living room they would all probably be chatting about it. Did each and every one of them think he was deaf?

"You all ready?" Ava questioned cheerily. The grin so widely spread across her face nearly glistened in the sunlight.

Everyone else nodded in unison and the pack all began down the pale gray boardwalk. When passing by the beach's sandy shore Erika glanced out of the corner of her eye to notice Bradin's slight nervousness. He took a step into the middle of the huddle so he was farthest away from the shore, shoving Derrick without mercy where he used to stand. She sighed gently and adjusted the bottom of her pale blue tank top, deciding to speak up to him.

"Hey, Kansas," she began with a sugar coated smile. Bradin tilted his head upward once he heard his little nickname she gave him through the months living in California. "Don't you have to open up the shop today?"

"No, not today." Jay answered for him. "I decided to close it for a week or two. We're repainting, anyway." Erica was a bit dissapointed on who gave her a response, so she tried a second time, eyes still locked on the blonde teenager not too far away from her.

"Think you'll be up for surfing later today? I heard the waves are going to be amazing." Once again the Australian could not help but barge into the conversation. How badly she wanted to just tell him to shut up and let the boy talk, but instead forced a weak smile.

"I heard they were going to be huge. Maybe too high for your level, mate." Ah...She figured out where Jay was going with this. Not one male on the entire earth, especially one as competitive as this one, could easily take a challenge without at least giving it a shot. Johnny sideglanced at the scene behind him expectantly. He couldn't help but force back a small grin. Bradin on the other hand stared directly up at Jay and raised his eyebrows. Speaking was not very common for him, but ever since he had done so a little while ago, it caused his throat to ache.

"I don't think so." he replied softly. His lips formed into an uncomfortable frown, scratching at the base of his dirty blond mop of hair. Nikki clicked the base of her tongue against her teeth idly, eyes scoping along the beach as if searching for something. Finally, something had caught her intrest, and she raised a hand out to point. There was a rather large oval of people, all of them ranging from child to young adult years, a majority of them carrying flyers colored electric blue.

"What do you think that's all about?" She questioned. Sussanah was the first to look over. She grinned broadly when realizing what all of the commotion was about. Her elbow nudged Ava lightly in the stomach to catch her attention.

"They haven't had the AST's out in a while. Coincidence?"

Nikki stared over in curiousity. "AST's?" Erica smirked and slightly shook her head.

"The A.S.T. is only the biggest competition Playa Linda's seen." Jay nodded absent-mindedly with agreement but remained quiet. "It stands for Adolscent Social Talent. Basically, it's a talent show blown way out of proportion. You get some cash for winning though. Not too bad, if you consider how many girls will be going around in skirts six sizes too small and shaking it up to get the judges' attention bad." Soon after Erika's little speech the entire group broke off into quiet laughter realizing she was most likely correct. Johnny side glanced to his fellow Aussie friend and grinned doggishly.

"You up to entering this year?"

Jay returned the sinister smirk. "Of course."

Before anyone else could question the pair sidestepped off over the boardwalk and down into the sand where the sign ups for the A.S.T. were being held.

"Why don't you sign up, Bradin?" Ava suggested. "I bet you'd make it in the top five easily just by singing."

Nikki nodded in agreement, as did Derrick, who was unusually quiet. After watching the two middle aged men hoard themselves through a group of bubbly teenagers in order to reach the sign up stand Erica turned to her surfing student in somewhat surprise.

"You sing? You're just full of surprises, aren't you Kansas?"

Bradin smiled gently and raised a shoulder. "I guess, yeah."

The news of him having some vocal talent was giving her a bit of excitement to hear his voice. "Why don't you sing something for us?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Ava added in. Nikki and Derrick's faces were filled with smirks, knowing their brother's loathing for singing in front of others, even if it was two people close to him and his own siblings.

Bradin shook his head in automatic response. "N-no way." His aunt quirked an eyebrow at his stuttering but figured it was only natural for someone just getting used to speaking again.

"Come on, it isn't going to hurt."

He stared up into the face of his housemate's girlfriend and could not help but give into that expression. Her lips, full and painted with a light coating of clear gloss, curved into a pout, eyes blinking in pure innocence.

Derrick held back laughter at watching his sibling's defeat rise over. "Sing the song mom used to sing to us."

All five stopped in their tracks to pay more attention. The lines and packs of people passing by were forced to step around them.

Bradin mumbled a stray curse word under his breath and paused to think of the lyrics. Intense eyes closing, he easily could hear his mother's voice chanting the words of the song in his head, the vision of her doing so flashing like a movie scene.

_The entire city belonging to Kansas's government was swept with a torrent of pounding rain. Lightning streaked across the sky in jagged lines as thunder awoke the sleeping bundle of todler Derrick. Nearby, a woman with ravishing auburn hair stood from her perch beside her oldest son, who was enraptured in watching Disney's Tarzan, in spite of the fact he was twelve years of age. The heartwarming scene of the large, female gorilla cradling her human little boy reflected off the glassiness to his eyes. With Derrick tucked securely over her shoulder and the thought of her daughter being at a friend's house the middle aged woman sat beside her son. She gently rocked back and forth against the cushion and leaned her free arm around the blanket against the young boy's shoulders. In response, eyes never leaving the screen, he smiled brightly and leaned his head against his mother's chest. The tranquility of the evening was soon shattered by a blinding flash of light, in which the television screen flickered to black, as well as the rest of the lights in the house. Young Bradin gasped and curled sleepily against his mom. She had no intentions of leaving either child's side and softly began to hum the tune of the melody once blaring from the TV. Soon, the soundless hit turned into words, and her soothing voice began to fill the house, warming it freely like a nonexistant flame. _

_"You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.."_

Hands all clasping and prodding at his shoulders awoke the teen from his daze. He quickly shook his head out of the trance-like state and felt the sensation of tears bubbling from his lids due to the memory he cherished so deeply. With a short sniffle he eyed a suspicious Erica and nodded to the question that her expression seemed to scream; 'Will you hurry up and sing before I make an even more irresistable face that will make you want to go to your knees and bow to my beauty?' Chuckling to himself at the thought, Bradin once again felt his eyes close. His lips parted soundlessly for a split second in order to memorize the lyrics. Soon after his rather soft yet smooth singing voice melted into the air binded closely around him.

"Come stop your crying, It will be alright. Just take my hand, Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, Don't you cry. For one so small, You seem so strong. My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us Can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry." A gentle breath was taken in, almost inaudible, before continuing on.

" 'cause you'll be in my heart, Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always...Always."

Bradin's lower lip trembled ever so slightly as the last line slid freely into the warm atmosphere. Two identical patches of deep scarlet formed at either cheek, and after a few moments, his eyes flitted open, only to have quite a few people staring- no, _gawking _at him. It wasn't just his much-older friend and relatives, but a near-dozen people had actually stopped to listen. One of them he later noticed was a girl with thick but slightly greasy black hair tracing down to her waist, wearing a lopsided grin. Just as he realized it as the girl who nursed his wounds she left back down the boardwalk.

"...Wow." Ericka mumbled. Ava nearly hugged her nephew but held back due to the small group of fellow teenagers not too far away, still watching him as if watching for an encore. The tallest member of that crowd reached a hand in his gray cargo's pocket and pulled out a spare handful of change. Without so much as a word he dropped it at Bradin's feet, who just stared, obviously confused.

The rather deep voice of the unidentified young man, maybe eighteen or so, set off snickers from the rest of his crowd. "Sorry, but if I wanted to hear live street entertainment from you, I could strangle a couple'a cats." Before anyone else could say anything the crowd walked by, the one carrying the insults brushing his fingers along his chocolate brown hair, left spiked an inch or two above his skull. He and the rest of his peers crossed over toward the same direction of Jay and Johnny, to the several sign up stands hosted on a single white clothed table. Bradin's eyes narrowed to mere slits, and he thrust his arm outward, dragging Erica at his side down to the AST's main area. She could not help but laugh and tried her best to catch up. "I'm guessing that you're signing up, huh?"

His only response was a mere grunt. He snatched a black inked pen from the rather crowded table top, along with taking one of the cerulean sheets, beginning to fill in the several information selections with a scribbled handprint. Erica hovered over his shoulder with mild intrest, eyebrows raising at the ridiculously personal questions the paper was asking. After watching him add check marks to random categories, she blinked repeatadly at a more specific one before grinning.

"No more virginity, huh?"


	7. Small World

"Nope, no more virginity." Bradin muttered with a sly smile, tossing the pen onto the table in victory and placing his entry form into the hands of a judge. Erica shoved him in a playful manner and led him back toward the boardwalk's curb, only a group of five blocked their way. All of them were painfully familar, and the one with spiked hair caught their attention immediatly. Colbalt blue eyes stared past Bradin and to his surf instructor. She felt the attention stinging at the back of her neck and stopped in front of him, arms folded across her chest.

"The name's J.B." He stuck out a hand to her but she just glared at it with disgust. All of his friends, each being boys, snickered at his defeat. He was not going to give up from there. Out of instinct Bradin pushed through them and held Erica's arm for her to follow. J.B. licked his lips and watched her pass by. "You want some fries with that shake, girl? Your ass be bangin'..." The last sight he saw was both Bradin and a taller frame lunging toward him. A strong, sun kissed arm sprung foreward and flung him onto the sand. Jay leaned over and narrowed his eyes with fury. The sixteen year old was standing beside him, followed by an appearing Johnny, while Erica stormed over to meet with the rest.

"I ever see you and your clan of rats around these parts again, and I will make sure you'll be able to see in two directions at the same time. Am I clear, mate?" All of them nodded at the Australian's words and helped their friend up before dashing off in the other direction, toward the water.

"Let's go." Johnny mumbled. He forced his roomate back toward their family with Bradin lurking behind. When arriving at their side Erica was nearly trembling in disgust. She leaned tightly into her boyfriend's shoulder and cursed under her breath.

"Pigs..."

"What happened?" Derrick asked through a mouthful of recently purchased ice cream. There were splotches of vanilla all over his upper lip but he didn't seem to mind. No one answered. Nikki ruffled the top of his hair and smiled sweetly; Bradin could tell she forced it.

"Nothing, Derrick. Nothing at all." She told him. He stared at her, knowing she was lying with the way her eyes looked to the ground, and continued walking. The whole group fell silent and continued along the boardwalk, past the many shops and restaraunts. A metallic blue sign in front of one of the newer looking stores suddenly caught all four of the girls' eyes. Erica's head snapped up from Jay's shoulder. She squealed and rushed through the front door with Ava, Sussannah, and Nikki all trailing behind. The older boys shook their heads and all sat down on the steps that led to the entrance while Derrick tried to sound out the words on the sign.

"Free Hair Brahdin and corn rawls?" He looked at his brother and took another lick at his icecream.

"Free hair _braiding and corn rolls." _Bradin corrected him without looking up from the ground.

"Don't those stupid things take forever?" Johnny complained.

"It's torture waiting for just one of them." Jay grumbled with a miserable sigh.

"I'll go say how long it's gonna take." Bradin stood up with reluctance and went through the gaudy looking door only to be greeted with a noseful of cheap perfume. The whole room was dimly lit to give a spooky feeling, but as he continued along the gray tile of the floor he was greeted with a much brighter room filled with full length mirrors on the walls, moving stools, and of course, enough hair equipment to fit any girl's dream. Ava, Sussannah, and Nikki all stood huddled in a group and watched in awe as a short woman that appeared to have a Japanese herritage work away on a head of long brown-red hair belonging to one of her custamors. Bradin stood on tip toe to try and see who it was by looking through the mirrors, but another hair taker stood in front of it, making it impossible to see. With a slight pout he slid over beside his sister and asked how long they were going to be.

"Well, it takes fifteen minutes for every three inches of hair, and since all of ours is shoulder length or longer-"

Bradin did not even have to do the math without figuring out the horrible truth. He groaned and banged his head off of the nearby wall. He'd be planning his twenty first birthday party by the time they finished.

"Can't you guys do it _another _day?" he whined loudly, not caring if the two elderly women getting their hair dyed in identical purples laugh at him in the corner. Ava shot him a glare from the corner of her eye .

"If you don't stop complaining, I'll find an appointment for YOU to get your hair done."

That just caused Nikki and Sussanah to break out in laughter. The woman working with her long, artistic fingers whipped around and threw back her head to giggle. It was a very high pitched and caused his ears to ache. "I get you appointment, sir?" she cackled.

He heard another laugh, too, and blushed when he realized it was louder than the rest. After the woman spun around her customer's chair for her to leave, he nearly drooled at what he saw. Her face partially hidden by thick cornrolls, Callie's eyes met his, and she smiled brightly, showing her innocent dimples.

"Small world, huh?"

Nikki nudged him in the ribs because he was obviously at a loss for words. "Yeah...Small world."

A shade of white suddenly formed in her cheeks. Staring at him for what felt like hours, she tried to recap on what just happened; did he speak? Out of the corner of her eye she saw a joyful looking Ava, and just decided not to ask him anything about it. Instead, she smiled a second time and hopped from her seat, pulling down her fitted white tee shirt with slight dismay on how her flat stomach poked out, and leaned over in a hug to greet him. He placed his arms around her middle in return and looked at his own reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were still a bright, noticable red. "What are you doing here, anyways? Come to get your hair done?"

Why did everyone think a boy getting his hair braided was so damn funny? He sniffed and pulled back from her. "I'm with everyone today. Sort of a family thing."

"Sounds fun." she grinned, and he did too at how a playful sarcasm dripped from her words. "Hey, you wanna come down to the beach for a while? We can just hang out, away from the water..." she noticed the creases in his forehead and quickly changed the subject. "A group of my friends are there waiting for me. I'll introduce yah."

He looked over at his aunt and she nodded. Bending down in front of Callie, she got the message and jumped on his back, and he carried her out of the store, walking happily down the boardwalk.


	8. Dip

"Alright, this is Kellie, and that's Rob, and - shut up - that's Thomas. You guys, this is Bradin." The tallest of the three, a boy with dark blonde hair and quick brown eyes, waved his hand. There were many colored bracelets on his left arm, all of them having some sort of surfing logo on them.

"It's Tom, jackass." Shooting a glare in Callie's direction once Bradin let her down, he smiled sweetly and shoved her toward the ground. She fell onto her back with a squeak and was met with a mouthful of sand. Kellie laughed loudly and dove on top of her back, sending her rich brown curls all the way down to her elbows, tickling at Callie's face. Rob and his short, five foot three frame plowed on top of her, and Rob sat on all three, grinning proudly. They all groaned and laughed in spite of being in pain and squirmed to get out from eachother's grips. Callie's face began to turn a lovely shade of purple.

"Ge' offa me!" she managed to yell. Bradin just stood there dumbly, watching all of them and trying to contain his laughter. Impossible. He burst out and clutched his side while falling in a pile beside them. Callie managed to fit an arm out from underneath all the weight on top of her and rest it around his waist, using him as a tactic to pull herself out from under the heap. Finally, after much struggling, she was there, tumbling into his lap with her head leaning on his shoulder.

With a cheesy smile she flopped her hair out of her eyes and clung him tightly like someone was going to drag him away from her. "Hi."

He ruffled her hair and sent sprays of sand everywhere. "H-"

"PIG PILE ON BRADIN!"

Rob scrambled up from on top of the other two and shot like a bullet through the air. The couple screamed and just sat there. Kellie and Tom tackled after them, and with all of them but Bradin lying stomach first, they created another human sandwich. Bradin found it hard to breathe after that. His face shone with reddness.

"You guys are going to squa-hish us!" Callie's words were mangled from the person at the top of the pile (she couldn't really see who it was) stood up and jumped back down on all of them. That just made everything worse. Kellie's eyes filled with tears from laughter.

"Squa-hish, huh? Haven't heard that one before. Have you guys heard that one before?"

The rest of the group all squawked at Tom in return. "Nope."

Callie bumped her nose into Bradin's and realized that their foreheads were pressed tightly together. She smirked, but shyly tilted her head so it was on his shoulder instead. He realized he'd probably pass out if he didn't get out of this soon and pushed away all of the messes of arms and legs from his own to move easier.

"Alright, fun's over. If I suffocate all you guys it'll be too hard to break in new best friends." Rob rolled off of them, followed by Tom and Kellie. Callie seemed rather comfortable in her spot, but reluctantly stood up and put out a hand for Bradin to do the same. He took in a deep breath of savoured air and used her arm to pull himself to his feet.

"Not bad, Callie. You're boyfriend has overcome the pig pile of _doom._" Rob, reaching a little under Bradin's shoulders in height, leaned up to poke him in the nose. In spite of his small and lightly overweighted size he looked like he could cause damage if placed into a fist fight. Choppy red hair shaved off to a fade along the size but kept thick in the front and back stood out in all directions due to messiness. Freckles splashed all across his face in a sea of dots, as well as his chubby arms, poking out from a solid orange tee shirt.

"But can he handle The Dip of Doom?" Kellie asked with a dramatic silence building after her words.

Callie looked at them sort of weirdly, but realized what they were going to do. Her eyes widened in fear. "Don't do it you guys!"

Bradin simply stayed there in silent confusion as he was lifted up by his three new aquantiences, leaning high into their shoulders. He was hoisted feet above the air and clutched their wrists while they marched in the sand, chanting "Dip" so loudly that they received stares by the other beach-goers. It did not take him very long to see that they were coming closer and closer toward the ocean.

Callie scampered behind them and tried her best to push their hands off of them. She screamed and cursed and tried her best to explain why she didn't want him near water but they did not hear her over that one repeating word.

"Dip. Dip. Dip. Dip."

Their ankles entered the cool water and into the mushy sand with their bare feet. Kellie squeaked when she stepped upon a sharp shell but kept going. Bradin looked down at the gentle, shallow waves breaking down from the much larger ones up ahead and felt his head becoming heavy. He remembered the incident a few months before and felt so dizzy he could have just fainted right then and there. No. He couldn't go back into the water...Sharks. They were everywhere. They would come and try to kill him again. The tallest, five foot ten member of the group was up to his waist in water now, Kellie and Rob to their navels. Callie ran and sent splashes of salty water behind her, trying desperatly to get their attention, but to no avail. Deeper they went, all the way until the waves felt more powerful and brushed into Rob's adam's apple. Bradin tried to scream but no sound came out. His whole body shook within the trio's grasp. Just before he fainted he was released and plunged into the clean, Californian water, hearing nothing but the sound of his own breathing and Callie's hopeless shouts.


End file.
